


Мраморная статуя

by Twisted_Feyd



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Bromance, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Feyd/pseuds/Twisted_Feyd
Summary: Нет, он не пялится.





	Мраморная статуя

Sam Tinnesz - Even If It Hurts

Грант стоял, неподвижно склонившись над раковиной и глядя, как на белой керамике расцветают кроваво-красные цветы. Кровь медленно капала у него из носа, и, упав на белоснежную поверхность, мгновенно превращалась в алые астры, которые затем рассыпались бледно-красным фейерверком, постепенно оставляя после себя лишь розоватое пятно. Зрелище было медитативным и - глупо скрывать - довольно пугающим.  
Стук в дверь вернул его к реальности:  
\- Эй, Моль, - это был Супер, - ты там в порядке? Мы тебя ждем.  
Посреди скрима у Гранта вдруг пошла носом кровь, и ему пришлось срочно бежать в ванную, стараясь не оставлять за собой дорожку из кровавых капель.  
\- Да, все хорошо, - он выключил воду и, прижав к лицу полотенце, открыл дверь, чуть не столкнувшись с Супером.  
Вид у того был взволнованный.  
\- Ты точно в порядке? - Мэтт скептически посмотрел на друга, и его глаза тревожно расширились, когда он увидел на груди Гранта следы крови.  
\- Все хорошо, - своим обычным спокойным тоном повторил тот. - Я сейчас приду, только переоденусь.  
\- Я подожду, - твердо сказал Супер.  
Моль непонимающе посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил. Он подошел к шкафу, бросил полотенце с красными и розовыми пятнами на кровать и стянул с себя футболку.  
Зеркало на двери шкафа отразило лицо Супера. Глаза Гранта сузились:  
\- Ты пялишься.  
Он был прав. Мэтт совершенно очевидно пялился на фарфоровую спину Моли, от которой будто исходило легкое сияние. Ему в который раз пришло в голову сравнение со статуями, которые он видел в музеях. Он надеялся, что какой-нибудь хороший скульптор когда-нибудь сделает Гранта своей моделью.  
\- Я не пялюсь, - возразил он, даже не пытаясь перестать пялиться.  
Грант закатил глаза и молча натянул свежую футболку, всем своим видом давая понять, насколько ему все равно.  
\- А чего у тебя кровь пошла-то? - вдруг спросил его Супер, когда они уже шли по коридору обратно в зал для тренировок.  
\- Нервы, наверное, - спокойно ответил Моль, глядя прямо перед собой. 

***

Был вечер воскресенья. Днем они выиграли у Валиантов 4-0 и несколько часов проторчали в баре, веселясь и обсуждая самые запоминающиеся моменты. Супер, конечно же, как обычно был героем дня и не затыкался ни на миг. В одиннадцать Моль сказал, что устал, и Супер вызвался проводить его домой. Грант вместе со всеми выпил несколько шотов, а потому был живее обычного, хоть и выглядел усталым. Они шли по темным улицам, и Супер продолжал трепаться, стараясь сделать так, чтобы Грант чаще улыбался. Мэтту нравилось, когда Грант улыбается. Он мог бы побиться об заклад, что Гранту и самому нравилось улыбаться, просто он почему-то не хотел показывать это другим.  
\- Эй, красотки, - вдруг окликнула их тень, сидящая на бочке под фонарем.  
“Этого еще не хватало”, - подумал Супер. Он посмотрел на Моль и увидел в его глазах беспокойство.  
\- Не останавливайся, - тихо сказал он и, схватив Гранта за рукав, потащил его вперед. Танк он был или кто, в конце концов?  
\- Не так быстро, зайчики, - тень спрыгнула с бочки и вышла на свет. У нее за спиной материализовались две другие.  
\- Мы не хотим неприятностей, - сквозь зубы бросил Грант.  
\- Никаких переговоров с гопотой, - зло шепнул ему Супер и мрачно сказал им. - Дайте пройти.  
\- Отдадите денежки и мобилы - и идите хоть на все четыре стороны, - главарь вальяжной походочкой подошел к ним и, с поганой ухмылкой рассматривая лицо Моли, схватил того за подбородок. - Ух, какой сладкий малыш!  
Супер увидел, как глаза Гранта расширились от ужаса. Он попытался вывернуться, но рука бандита держала крепко. И тогда он толкнул ухмыляющуюся тварь.  
Тот отшатнулся и отошел на пару шагов. Он перестал ухмыляться. Его лицо исказилось от злобы.  
\- Щенок, - прошипел он.  
Супер как в замедленной съемке видел все то, что происходило дальше. Вот рука бандита взлетает в воздух, и на среднем пальце блестит в свете фонаря кольцо-печатка. Вот лицо Гранта белеет в ожидании боли. Вот две тени входят в круг света, и становится видно, что они с интересом наблюдают за происходящим. Вот рука главаря опускается на скулу Моли – и колени Гранта подгибаются. Вот он падает на тротуар, опустив голову и прижимая ладонь к щеке. Супер видит, как на светлый камень дорожки падают первые капли крови…  
Кто-то словно отпустил кнопку, и время вновь потекло с обычной скоростью.  
Супер ринулся к Гранту и дрожащими руками осторожно повернул его голову к себе. Глаза Моли были пустыми от шока, а из носа по губам и подбородку стекала алая кровь, которая казалась темной в свете фонарей.  
От вида крови на фарфоровой коже Гранта в голове у Супера все помутилось. Он рассвирепел, как свирепеет бык при виде красной тряпки. Они тронули его мраморную статую. Они умрут.

Он с разбега боднул главаря в живот, удовлетворенно наблюдая за тем, как тот сложился пополам, выпучив глаза и хватая ртом воздух. Он целое мгновение размышлял над тем, что делать дальше - продолжать пинать подонка или хватать Гранта в охапку и убегать, но силуэты двух громил под фонарем внезапно опомнились - и это решило все остальное.  
Он помнил, как схватил Гранта за руку и сильно дернул его на себя, поднимая с тротуара, как поволок дальше - и как через пару секунд тот пришел в себя достаточно для того, чтобы бежать. Спину обожгло болью - один из подонков задел его цепью, которую использовал в качестве оружия. Но это все не имело значения. Нужно было спасать Гранта.

Они бежали так, как никогда не бегали. Мэтт напряженно вслушивался в шум шагов и проклятий за спиной, но довольно скоро все стихло. Парни, однако, остановились лишь тогда, когда достигли людных улиц. Супер схватил Гранта за рукав и затащил в переулок. Осторожно выглянув из-за стены, он убедился, что громил нигде не было видно.  
И бросился Гранту на шею. Он сжимал его в объятиях, и непрошеные слезы текли по его щекам.  
\- Я так боялся за тебя, - всхлипывал он. - Ты в порядке? - он отстранился от Гранта и принялся внимательно осматривать его, поворачивая голову из одной стороны в другую. Подбородок и ворот толстовки были залиты кровью, но царственный нос (он потрогал его, и Грант не поморщился) был цел. Только на щеке расцветал наливающийся синяк, да тонкая бороздка указывала на царапину, оставленную кольцом-печаткой. - Синяк будет, - задумчиво произнес Мэтт, и его глаза снова наполнились слезами. - Господи, Грант, ну что ты за балбес, ты им что, был готов деньги отдать? Да я тебя! - и он шутя замахнулся на него кулаком.  
Пока Мэтт говорил, Грант лишь беззвучно слушал и не мешал другу заботиться о себе. Но на последних словах Мэтта в его глазах вспыхнули радостные искры, углы губ сначала приподнялись, а потом Моль залился громким смехом - и Мэтт почувствовал, как по телу разливается приятное тепло. С Грантом все было в порядке, и Супер вдруг понял, как ощущал себя Пигмалион.  
Пусть лишь на краткий миг, но сквозь мрамор, из которого был вырезан Грант Эспе, выглянул человек из плоти и крови, личная Галатея Супера. Он снова сграбастал Моль в объятия, но теперь прижимал его голову к своей груди.  
\- Ты сейчас весь в крови будешь, - смеясь запротестовал Грант.  
\- Дурак, - нежно ответил Супер и потрепал свою Галатею по мягким платиновым волосам.


End file.
